


Planning Big

by PattRose



Series: Forever In Love Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, In-Laws, M/M, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and Megan plan the wedding.  Will there be problems?  But of course there will be.  LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Big

Planning Big  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim, Blair and Megan plan the wedding. Will there be problems? But of course there will be. LOL

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/planningbig2_zpswxb7k8aj.jpg.html)

Megan Connor called Jim at work in his office and Jim happily answered, “Megan?”

“Yes, I just got your message and I’m so happy for you. I wanted to let you know that I got a visa for 30 days and I’m coming to help plan the wedding. It’s going to be great, Jimbo.”

Jim hadn’t heard that name in a long time and missed it somewhat. But then he realized what she had just said. “Megan, Blair and I will plan the wedding. You’re more than welcome to stay with us for the month. We have plenty of room. Blair will be so pleased to see you, as well as me.”

“Oh silly man, I’m going to help. That’s why I’m coming for a month. We’ll have time for everything we need to do. This is so fucking exciting, Jimbo.”

Jim knew he was going to lose on this one. Blair would never tell her no. “Tell me when you’re coming and what time. One of us will pick you up at the airport.”

“While I have you on the phone, are you happy being the Captain of Major Crimes now?”

“Yes, Megan, I love it. But will probably retire in about five years. I can have more time to just chase Blair around,” Jim teased. 

Megan snickered and said, “I can’t wait to see you and Sandy.”

“Sandy is going to be thrilled,” Jim joked again. 

“Got a pen? Write down this stuff so you don’t forget me at the airport.”

Jim wrote down everything she said and talked about another ten minutes and then hung up. He went to the doorway of his office and called out, “Sandburg, my office.”

Blair looked at Rafe and said, “Man, I hope I’m not in trouble.” 

Both men laughed as he walked to the doorway, went inside and shut the door. 

“What’s up, Jim?”

“Thank God someone is calling me by my correct name.”

“Did Megan just call?” Blair started to bounce in place. 

“Yes and she’s got a visa for a month and will be here to plan our entire wedding,” Jim didn’t leave the disgusted sound out of his voice. 

“She means well, Jim. We’ll see what she has for ideas and go from there. She has great taste in food and we’re having food for the wedding.”

“I know, Chief. But she’s going to drive me nuts. A month of Megan at our house? I wonder if I could talk Simon into taking her half the time,” Jim kidded. 

“Very funny, Jim. We’ll work it out and I just know it’s going to be great. Oh, I just got done talking to your dad and he said the priest from your old church will perform the ceremony. I asked how that was going to go and your dad swore that the priest is very happy about it.”

“Oh great. Another thing we don’t get to plan.” Jim leaned back in his office chair and let out a huge sigh. 

“If you don’t want that priest, we’ll get someone to do it ourselves,” Blair assured him. 

“Would you be willing to tell my dad that I have someone picked already?” Jim asked, batting his eyes making Blair laugh out loud. 

“Sure, I’ll call him now and break his heart. It was the only thing he was in charge of. I’ll just take that away, no biggy.”

Blair got up and started to leave the office and Jim said, “Fine… He better be better than he was when I was young.”

“How old is this sucker?” Blair wondered. 

Jim looked appalled. “Don’t call him that. God will hear you.”

“Okay fine, how old is the old gent?”

“He’s my dad’s age, I think. Maybe even a couple of years older. Well, I guess that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about. Wait a minute, we don’t have the date picked out yet.”

“We said it was going to be July 5th or 12th. He’s open for both of them, unless there is a funeral.” 

Blair was having a hard time not laughing because the look on Jim’s face was a riot. 

“So, we could lose our place if there is a funeral?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know, Jim. I have no idea how this works. Megan and I will get it all worked out when she gets here. When is she coming anyhow?”

“Tomorrow night at midnight.”

“Wow, she must have been sitting at the airport when she called,” Blair teased. 

“She was. Is the spare room ready?” Jim asked. 

“Geeze, Jim, the spare room is always ready for anyone. We’ll spruce it up tonight and it’ll be all set for tomorrow night.”

“Are you going to pick her up at midnight?” Jim wondered. 

Blair made a face and it wasn’t a good face. “I thought we would go together. For crying out loud, we haven’t seen her in years.”

“Fine… Get back to work.” Jim pulled some papers out and Blair was still standing there. 

“Are you regretting asking me to marry you?”

“I love you, Blair and I don’t regret anything.”

Blair walked out of the office wearing a big smile, giving them both a thumbs up making Rafe and Henri smile big time.

*

On the way to the airport, Jim asked, “Are there certain things that are going to be decided by just you and me? Like our first dance music and things like that?”

“Oh yeah, that’s totally our call. I sort of wanted ‘Could I Have This Dance’ by Anne Murray, and we could switch the words around. We could have a live singer instead of a CD. What do you think of that?”

“I like that idea a lot. That’s a perfect song for us and we got to choose it. I love that,” Jim said happily. “I dreamed about one of the songs the band would play and it’s It’s Raining Men by Eurthymics. What do you think of that?” 

“Oh my God, that would be so perfect. It’s great, Jim. I’m writing this down in my journal and it’s staying in the big plan.”

Jim beamed with happiness that Blair liked his idea so much. He didn’t realize that Blair thought it would be funny. Jim thought it was more serious. 

“So what is Megan going to be in charge of?” Jim asked. 

“I thought I would put her in charge of the caterer and having the cake made. She had some excellent plans for that.”

“As long as she doesn’t change the music plans or anything like that. We should be able to do some of this by ourselves, don’t you agree?” Jim pleaded, hoping to hell that Blair would agree with him. 

“Jim, stop worrying about everything. First of all, we’re not having a super large wedding, so it’s not going to be that hard. Have you thought about writing your own vows yet?”

“Shit, I hate that stuff. Can Megan help me with that?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked pained as he answered, “No, she most certainly cannot.”

“Well, shit…”

“Grow up, Jim.”

“I do know one thing I wanted to do before the wedding. Write up a list of things that I don’t want anyone to say or ask. Because I can’t swear I won’t pop them in the mouth if they ask it.”

“What kind of things, Jim? You’re getting weirder as the date gets closer.”

“The first thing is ‘which one of you is the bride?’ and I’ll pop them, Blair, I swear.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Okay, what’s next?”

“So is this like a real wedding?” Jim growled out. 

Again, Blair laughed and said, “You’ve been reading online haven’t you?”

“And I swear if anyone asks if we plan on having kids, I’m going to have to kill them.”

“I sort of agree with you on that one, Jim. We’re a little old to be starting our family.”

“And the last one, ‘this is my first real gay wedding I’ve ever been to’.”

Blair started laughing and could hardly catch his breath. “Jim, you’re worrying too much. Slow down and relax a little bit. Let Megan do some of the work. She wants to do this for us in the worst way.”

“Okay. I’m going to have to trust you on this, Blair.”

Jim parked his SUV and they walked into the airport luggage area. They waited until they heard, “Sandy, I can’t believe my eyes.”

Blair was drawn into a huge hug and once she finished with Blair, she started on Jim. “It’s so good to see you both.”

“You look wonderful, Megan,” Jim said. 

“Why thank you. You know me, I like to keep in shape. I’m constantly working out.”

They grabbed her luggage when it came around and they were off to the parking lot. 

“I was telling people on the plane all about your wedding and everything. I was so excited and one of the people asked what your theme was going to be. And I answered, “You don’t think having a gay wedding is theme enough?”

Jim laughed and put her suitcases in the back of the SUV. 

They got into the car and Megan said, “I made a card for you before I left. Open it.” She handed Blair the envelope and waited for him to open it. 

The front of the card said, “What do you get when Mr. Right and Mr. Perfect fall in love?”

Blair opened the inside and it said, “You get a couple that’s perfectly right together. I love you both. Have a great wedding.” And there was a check for a large sum of money. 

“Megan, we can’t take this. It’s supposed to be no presents allowed,” Jim pointed out. 

“You’re going to take it or listen to me whine for the entire month. Which do you want to do?” She teased. 

Blair said, “Well, we do need a few things for the wedding, we’ll use it for that. Thank you, Megan.”

“I love you, blokes.”

Blair turned in his seat and touched her leg and smiled. “We love you too. It’s so good to see you. Next time we’re not waiting so long.”

“Where are you going for your honeymoon?” she asked. 

“We decided that we didn’t need one,” Blair answered. 

Megan was totally shocked. “What do you mean you don’t need one? You’re going to decide to go someplace and have a wonderful time.”

“Maybe we’ll fly back to Australia with you and stay a week,” Jim suggested, sarcastically. 

“That would be awesome. We’ll make the arrangements later. Now what day exactly are you getting married?”

“I think we’ve decided on the 12th of July, Megan. Jim and I wanted it to be as soon as possible. But we’ll wait for our honeymoon until you’re ready to go home.”

“Don’t be silly. I can stay at your house with you not there. I’ll have wild parties and stuff like that. This is going to be so much fun, mates. You just wait and see.” 

Jim hoped that it wasn’t the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. He liked Megan as much as the next, but a month with her might be pushing it. And then what was he thinking when he suggested Australia for a honeymoon? Even if he had been joking, now the thought was out there. Jim sighed quietly as he drove out of the parking lot. 

Blair heard the sigh and knew that Jim was kicking himself for offering to go to Australia. He finally figured out where he wanted to go and asked, “Megan would you be upset if we didn’t go to Australia?”

“Why, Sandy?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Costa Rica and if we’re going on a honeymoon, I think it should be somewhere we’d talked about going to. Don’t you?”

Megan looked a little hurt but smiled and said, “If that’s where you’d like to go, we’ll make the plans this week. Is that good for you, Jimbo?”

“Yeah, it’s great for me. I hear it’s beautiful this time of year,” Jim lied. 

“I’m sure you’ll both have tons of fun. Now, have you found a caterer that we’re going to use yet? Or am I starting from scratch?” 

“I have one in mind and here is the menu. Look it over and tell me what you think,” Blair said as he handed the menu to Megan.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1_zpszuqazeso.jpg.html)

“Oh, Sandy this sounds delicious. Has Jimbo seen it yet?”

“No, I wanted to show you first and get a second opinion,” Blair replied. 

“Chief, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I would have been a second opinion. Why didn’t you ask me?”

“You’ve been so busy man and I didn’t want to screw up your work life just because I wanted a wedding.”

Jim pulled up to a stoplight and once he was stopped he pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him as well as he could with seatbelts on.

“God, you two are just too sweet for words,” Megan said, sounding bubbly. 

“We need a photographer and decided that we would get this one guy that is gay that owns his own shop. Jim does know about this because it was his idea. And he accepted the job. What are you going to wear, Megan?”

“I have a gown that is quite lovely. I won’t embarrass you, not to worry.”

The three of them talked about anything and everything to do with the wedding until they arrived home and pulled into the driveway. 

“Oh wow, this is a nice house, mates.”

“We like it a lot. Your room even has it’s own bathroom, so you don’t have to share with the spare bathroom in the hallway,” Blair explained. 

“This is a great house. We really like it here and we hope you’ll be comfortable,” Jim added. 

“I’m going to be so comfortable that I won’t want to leave. Thank you for letting me help with everything, mates.”

“Why don’t you get unpacked and I’ll make you a hot chocolate to help you sleep?” Blair asked. 

“Okay, see you in a few minutes. Would you like to help me unpack, Jimbo?” 

“Not really, but thanks for asking,” Jim said as he walked out of the room rolling his eyes. 

She called out, “Your eyes are going to get stuck back there from doing that.”

Blair laughed all the way into the kitchen. He felt so good having her back in their house. Blair felt like there was nothing he couldn’t conquer with her beside him. Not that Jim couldn’t help, but Jim was a complainer and Blair didn’t feel like listening to anyone complain, much less, Jim.  
*

In the next week, Megan got everything taken care of with the caterer and she also got the band. She loved Jim’s choice for It’s Raining Men, she thought that was so cool. And then Blair’s choice for Could I Have This Dance was going to be great. The band said they would switch the words to fit a gay wedding. Megan also picked out the cake and was ready for her next job. 

*

Blair was working on his wedding vows and they were coming along pretty nicely. Blair thought, anyhow. He didn’t want anything fancy so that Jim would feel bad because his might not be as good. It was time to get down to the nitty gritty and tell everyone exactly how he felt about Jim. He looked over his notes and read;

_Jim, you are the most important person in the world to me. I think of you before I think of anyone else. I smile at you for no reason just because you are you. You’re the best friend to not only me but to everyone in the bullpen. Everyone you come in contact with is a better person for having spent time with you. I love you to the moon and back and will always love you this much. Always be kind and remember that you love life too. It’s important to remember that life is what you make it. We’re going to make it wonderful. Just the two of us._

Blair put his paper away, hiding it in fact so that Jim couldn’t see it before the wedding. Blair wondered if Jim had even started his yet. Knowing Jim, Blair would be surprised if he even did them. Once that was done, he went to tell Megan that he was going to get ice cream for the three of them. Megan was going to go with, but Blair told her to see if Jim needed any help with anything. 

Megan knew Sandy speak well enough to know that it meant help him if he needs it. 

*

Jim was in the bedroom sitting at his small desk, trying to come up with his vows. It was much harder than he had anticipated. And now, he was finished but had no idea if they were good enough to use for the wedding. Blair had told him that he couldn’t ask Megan for help. But could he ask her to read it and tell him if they worked or not? _I’m going to get her away from Blair tomorrow and ask her._

Jim looked down at his paper and wondered how much Blair had written. Jim’s was very small, but to Jim it packed a strong punch.   
_Blair,_

_We were destined to be together. First as friends, then best friends and finally lovers. What was really nice about falling in love with my best friend is the fact that I’ll always have you as my best friend and we’ll be together forever. I could never begin to tell you how much I love you, because I’m not that good with words. But know that you mean more to me than life itself. I would be lost without you and I’m looking forward to the next stage in our lives. To my best friend, to the love of my life, I’m yours forever more._

Jim put his paper down and sighed. _It’s not good enough. You know his is going to be better._

Megan walked by and saw Jim’s face in his hands, while resting his elbows on the desk. She knew he was having trouble and decided to intervene. Blair had gone to the store to get ice cream for all of them, so she had few minutes to see if she could help.

She knocked softly on the door jam and he jumped. “Hey Megan, what can I do for you?”

“Let me read it and I’ll only tell you if it’s starting to work or not. Okay?”

Jim stood up and offered his chair. “Help yourself. Make notes in the margins and I’ll see what I can do. You have no idea the pressure I’m under to do this right.”

Megan sat down and read the vows and got big tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged Jim closely and whispered, “They are perfect just the way they are now. Your words are perfect, Jim.”

Jim was amazed that she called him Jim. “Are you sure it’s good enough the way it is?”

“I’m positive. Sandy will do no better than that, believe me. Both of you blokes are speaking from your heart, so it can’t be wrong. Now hide this so Sandy doesn’t see it. We want him to be surprised. You did really well.”

Jim hugged her once more and said, “Thank you, Megan. And thank you for making this wedding as simple as it has been.” Jim put his paper away and walked toward the doorway. “Blair is back with the ice cream.”

“You knew he told me to come in here didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter. He was showing how much he loved me by doing that. He didn’t want me to struggle.”

They both walked out happily to the kitchen to have ice cream with Sandy. 

*

Jim and Blair went the following day to pick up their rings. They both chose matching rings with Forever and their name engraved inside the bands. They were very basic looking, but yet still had a touch of elegance. Jim and Blair were thrilled with them and realized that things were starting to move right along. 

*

 

“What do you mean the menu might be changing?” Megan asked, unhappily. “The reason I chose you is for the menu. I either want that menu or we’ll find someone else. Yes, I know how little time I have to find another caterer, but I will find one if I have to do the cooking myself.” 

Finally the person on the phone agreed that Megan would be able to get exactly what she wanted for 30 people. _Please don’t let it rain that day._ They were having the reception outside in their back yard. They were putting up large canopy tents and lots and lots of tables and chairs were going to be coming in. If it did rain, the food wouldn’t be ruined, but it would make things harder to handle. 

She no sooner got done doing that and the phone rang. 

“Ellison and Sandburg residence, can I help you?”

“Hi Megan, did my mom happen to call? She was supposed to call with her flight details and I haven’t heard a word from her. I’m right in the middle of a case and I haven’t got time to wonder if my mom is going to make it to my one and only wedding or not.”

“Calm down, Sandy. I’ll call her now. Let me take care of it and I’ll let you know as soon as I know something positive.”

“Call me if it’s negative too. Okay?”

“Okay, Sandy. Now get to work. Solve a crime.”

“Thanks, Megan. See you later.”

Megan got busy and found the contact info for Naomi and called her as quickly as she could. 

“Blair, honey?”

“No Naomi, this is Megan Connor from Australia. I’m helping plan a lot of their wedding plans and one of the things is picking you up at the airport when you fly in. Could you give me the dates and the time?”

“I was just going to call Blair tonight. It’s funny that you called, when I was thinking about him. I got an offer to go to Spain and it’s a once in a life time opportunity. I can’t really say no. Will you please explain to Blair? I’m leaving in about an hour and will be gone for about six months. I’ll come after I get home and see all the wedding pictures. I really don’t get into weddings that much myself. Could you tell Blair this?”

Megan just sat there stunned. She didn’t know what to say at all. Finally she realized she wasn’t making it easy for Naomi. “Naomi, you have to call Blair and tell him that you’re not coming. That’s your job, not mine. He was so looking forward to you being here at his first and only wedding. This one is pretty fucking important too. Call him at the station and tell him yourself. And might I add, it’s shitty.” Megan slammed down the phone and had big tears rolling down her face. She could only imagine what Blair would feel like. She decided to call Jim and tell him. 

“Captain Ellison,” Jim barked into the phone. 

“Jim, I need to talk to you.”

“Megan, what’s wrong? You sound like you’ve been crying. What’s wrong?”

Megan told Jim exactly what had happened and Jim just sighed and looked at his lover out in the bullpen talking to his mom on the phone. Blair was trying to keep it together in front of everyone. 

“Megan, I have to go. I have to be here for Blair. Thank you for calling me and being such good friend to Blair.”

“See you tonight,” Megan said before she hung up the phone. 

Jim walked out of his office and Blair had just set the phone down. “Sandburg, could I see you in interrogation room one?”

Blair looked confused for a moment and said, “Sure.” He walked into the room and waited for Jim to talk. 

Jim walked in, made sure the sound was off and shut the door. He then pulled Blair into his arms and held him close. 

“You know what she was most upset about, Jim?”

“No, what?”

“That fact that Megan was such a bitch and hung up on her. She wasn’t sorry about missing our wedding at all, but damn it pissed her off to be hung up on.”

Jim just held him close and kissed the top of his head. 

“Hey, what happened to our rules about showing affection at work?” Blair asked. 

“Fuck rules. Naomi’s going to be sorry when she sees the pictures and the videos and she’s not there. She’s going to see that we missed her and it was all her fault.”

“I love you, you big lug.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m your boss.”

Blair snickered into Jim’s chest and said, “Okay, I’m better. We’ll do fine without her being there. It would have been nice, but that’s life.”

“I love you, Blair. I think today more than any day. Just remember that.”

They walked back to the bullpen and Jim went into his office. He was so pissed off he could hardly see straight. 

He pulled his cell out and dialed Naomi’s number. She answered on the first ring, “Bob?”

“No Naomi, it’s not Bob. It’s Jim, your future son-in-law. I just wanted to tell you that you have ruined your son’s life. He was so looking forward to seeing you and spending time with you and you blow him off for a trip with Bob? I also wanted to tell you that you’re the most selfish person I’ve ever met in my life. You always picked men over Blair, so I don’t know why it should surprise me, but there you have it. You’re doing it again. This is his one and only wedding and you’re ruining it for him. Don’t bother calling or coming to see us. I don’t want you in our home.” Jim closed his cell and wanted to sob in the worst way. But he knew he had to stay strong for Blair. 

*

Jim and Blair were picking up their new Tuxes and while in the fitting room, Jim knocked on Blair’s door and asked, “Want to fool around?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Really Jim, I’m okay. Stop worrying and fretting about me.”

“It’s my job, Chief and I treasure it.”

Blair pulled Jim into his cubicle and kissed him passionately. “Things like that are one of the big reasons I stay with you.”

“You’re always going to stay with me, right?”

“Right. Jim, go finish trying on your tux so we can get out of here. Only five more days and we’re going to be married.”

*

Everything was set up as planned. The rehearsal dinner was wonderful. Megan had cooked all the food for it and she outdid herself. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Jim asked, “Are we certain that the bartender is going to be making the drink of choice for everyone that is 21?”

Blair laughed at how nervous Jim seemed. “Not to worry, big man. He’s got it all set up. Everyone gets the one drink and one drink only from us. The rest is on their own tab. It’s a cash bar.”

Megan asked, “What drink is it? I don’t know why you can’t tell me. I deserve to know. I’m the Best Man, damn it.”

Jim laughed and said, “It’s one of my favorite drinks. Part of the reason I chose it is because of the name of it. It’s called A Few of My Favorite Things. How perfect is that?” Jim asked. 

“You have my attention now. What’s in it?” Megan wondered. 

“It’s got a lot of alcohol in it. Amaretto almond liqueur, Bailey’s Irish cream, Kahlua coffee liqueur, vanilla liqueur, butterscotch schnapps, vodka, milk and ice. You shake them all together and you have a delicious drink.” 

“The best part is the name. We wanted something we both enjoyed and had a cool name for it. I’m so happy to be marrying this man and tomorrow I get my favorite drink, delicious food, tempting cake and being surrounded by all my family and that includes our friends.”

Megan hugged him so close to her he could hardly breathe. “I love you so much, Sandy and Jimbo. Thank you for letting me do all the things I did for this wedding.”

Jim smiled and hugged both of them together. “Just think in less than 14 hours we’re going to be Mr. and Mr.”

“You guys are going to love the cake so much. I had many to choose from, but I wanted this one for this special day. To be able to be legally married in the states is awesome. And I can’t wait for you to see the cake. They’re delivering it tomorrow at noon. I guess I should get to bed so I can get up early for the delivery.” She laughed about the getting up by noon remark. 

Jim went to say something and the doorbell rang. “Saved by the bell,” Blair said, teasingly. 

Jim went and opened the door and found Naomi standing there. “Well, are you just going to stand there or let your new mother-in-law in?”

Jim pulled her into his arms and whispered, “Thank you so much.”

“Where is my son?” Naomi bellowed so that Blair came rushing into the entryway. 

“Mom? I thought you were going to Spain?”

She hugged Blair and smiled. “Spain had nothing to offer that I couldn’t learn from you talking about it. Besides my son is only getting married once. Hello, Megan.”

Megan hugged Naomi next. “Hello, Naomi. I’m so glad to see you here. You’re just in time.”

Megan led her to the extra spare room and got her settled. Blair walked in and said, “Jim called you, right?”

“Yes, he did. And for this I will always love him. He pointed out what’s most important to me, even I don’t see it sometimes. You mean the world to me, Blair and I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“The wedding is at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon, so we better all get to bed.”

“Night, sweetie. We’ll see you in the morning. I bought a beautiful dress for the wedding. I can’t wait to see you boys all dolled up.”

“Night, mom. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Blair said goodnight to Megan and joined Jim in the bedroom. “You didn’t think she would come did you?” Blair asked Jim. 

“I had no idea. I was hoping beyond hope, but leave it to her to wait until the last minute to get here, damn it.”

“Jim, let’s make love like it’s going to be our last time as single people.”

“Blair, it will be our last time. But I think we should wait for tomorrow night. We’re going to be husband and husband after 1:00, so I say we wait.”

Blair kissed him and said, “Another thing I like about you. You’re so romantic.”

Jim looked surprised and asked, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now get over here and let’s get ready for bed.”

*

At noon the cake got delivered and Jim and Blair were blown away. It was done in six tiers, each a different color of the rainbow and on each tier it said something. Blair hugged Megan like six times before Jim got a turn.

Naomi said, “I thought you would have went with something a little different than the pride colors.”

“Mom, I love this cake. Megan took something special she said to us and put it on the cake, making it all the more special to us. We love it, Megan.”

Megan beamed with happiness. “I’m so glad you liked it. I had something else picked out, but it wouldn’t have went with Mr. Right and Mr. Perfect. That’s why I went with the tiers instead.”

Everyone talked about things until it was time to get ready for the wedding. 

*

Megan walked out and looked stunning in her long green gown. She said it would bring out the blues in Jim and Blair’s eyes. Jim wondered why she stayed single because someone should have snatched her up by this time. She was indeed beautiful. Both inside and out. 

Naomi came walking out and she had on a gorgeous burgundy dress that was quite flowing and made her look absolutely gorgeous. They talked a little about how handsome the men looked in their tuxes and then before long the doorbell started ringing with their guests arriving. 

Megan was in charge of bossing Rafe and Brown around. They were the ushers and would escort everyone to their seats outdoors. Jim and Blair went into the bedroom and hid while the people all came and were seated. Once the priest got there, Jim’s dad went and knocked on Jim and Blair’s door. 

“Hi Dad, is it time?”

“It is, son. Everyone is here. Blair, I see your mother made it for the wedding, I’m so glad of that.”

“You and me both, William. Are you and my mom ready to walk us up the aisle?” Blair asked. 

“We decided that we’ll walk up alone and you boys get to do your own walking. It makes more sense to me and Naomi.”

“As long as there are no wedding marches played,” Jim said. 

“You’ll see when you get there.” William smiled and left the room. 

“It’s time, babe. I love you so much. I even memorized my vows. That’s not that easy for me to do,” Jim admitted. 

“I memorized mine too, although it wasn’t that hard for me. I just spoke from my heart. You’re an easy man to love, Jim Ellison.”

Jim and Blair walked to the opening for the backyard with Brown and Rafe, and Rafe said, “Hang on, you don’t walk until the music starts.”

And just like that, It’s Raining Men started playing and Jim and Blair both burst out laughing so hard. Brown and Rafe gave them a huge hug and shoved them up the aisle. The two men walked hand in hand to begin the best day of their lives. 

*

The ceremony was short, but sweet and both men teared up when the opposite read their wedding vows. When the priest pronounced them married, Jim and Blair couldn’t wait for the kissing to start. 

There were a ton of photos being taken and every time they started talking to someone, they had to stop and smile. Jim was getting sort of tired of that except that he knew that Blair wanted these pictures more than anyone could. 

Dinner turned out to be lunch at their wedding, they wanted to do it all in the day time and then drink and dance in the evening. The menu went over very well. Not one person complained about their dinner. 

Once done, the cutting of the cake was wonderful. They had tons of pictures with the cake and then cutting the cake, eating the cake and finally sitting down and relaxing while everyone else ate the cake. The frosting was real whipping cream, so it was delicious. The cake was so moist and good that Jim wanted to go back for seconds, but knew everyone would tease him. Secretly, he hoped that there would be some left. 

Once everything was cleaned up, the music started and the dancing began. The first song was the one that Jim and Blair picked for their first dance together and it was so romantic. The band was very good. Jim believed that Megan went above and beyond her friendly duties for this wedding. 

Everyone was served the drink of the evening after their first dance. It was a big hit. Everyone loved it. And many ordered the same drink when they went back to the cash bar. William walked up to the bartender and said, “Keep a running tab and let me know what it is. I’m going to pay for the bar bill.”

The bartender said, “Sir, it’s quite expensive for those drinks that Jim and Blair picked as their drink.”

“I don’t care. I’m paying, here is my credit card. I’ll collect it later.” William walked off and Jim was dancing with Blair. He whispered, “My dad just picked up everyone’s drinks at the cash bar. He said he didn’t get to do anything and this is something he could do.”

Blair smiled and said, “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

Naomi danced with both Jim and Blair and then William danced with Naomi. At first Jim thought it was odd seeing his dad dance with Blair’s mom*, but then he realized his dad was doing all of this for him and Blair. Jim was never so proud in his life. His dad accepted them, loved them and wanted to be a part of their life. Jim couldn’t ask for a better dad then he had. And now he would have a mother too.

Everyone listened to Jim and Blair about gifts. There were none. And this pleased Jim to no end. 

There was indeed cake left and Megan was putting it all away for later. The men weren’t going on their honeymoon for two more days, so she knew Jim would want more cake. She saved the top of the cake for their first anniversary. She had a special plastic container that she bought online that was used for this very purpose. Although, she laughed because she could see Jim thawing it out and eating it before the year was up. Everyone knew about Jim and his cake. 

William walked up and asked, “Can I see you in private for a moment?”

“Sure, Dad. Let’s go into the house, it’ll be cooler and quieter,” Jim said. 

As soon as they walked in, William pulled an envelope out of his pocket and said, “I traded in your tickets for the vacation and got you first class tickets. You’ll be flying first class, round trip. And the all-inclusive resort is completely paid for. The money you paid was returned to your credit card yesterday. I wanted to do something for you and this seemed like a good thing.”

Blair hugged him and said, “William, that’s really nice of you. Thank you.”

Jim was next. He hugged his dad and thanked him over and over again. Jim had never flown first class. Neither had Blair. This was going to be fun. 

They went back outside to find the bullpen gang all sitting at the same table. 

Jim walked up and said, “I’d like to thank you all for being such good friends to us through the years. And thank you for sharing this big day with us too.”

“What he said,” Blair added, making everyone laugh. 

Simon walked over to Jim and pulled him aside and said, “I think it would be a good time for you to retire, Jim.”

“They don’t want me married to one of my detectives, right?” 

“Right. They called me in yesterday and said things would have to change. So I say put in for retirement since you have more than enough time in. And then you can find something else to do.”

“I will do that on Monday, Simon. I’ll write it up this weekend and hand it in on Monday morning. I’ll be gone for two weeks and they can find someone to replace me while I’m gone.”

“You don’t seem that shocked or unhappy about it, Jim.”

“Blair and I have talked about opening up our own business. Maybe now we can actually do that, but we have two weeks to discuss it before I have to deal with making any permanent decisions. I’m actually looking forward to retirement.”

“I’m glad. I thought you might be angry or upset,” Simon stated. 

“Not at all, Simon. Quite the opposite. I can’t wait until my last day. I have to tell Blair now.” 

Jim walked away and grabbed Blair and took him aside to tell him the news. Blair hugged Jim and happily kissed him, so Simon was pretty sure it didn’t upset Blair, either.

Everyone sat at the table until about two in the morning, talking and just sharing time with friends. Jim knew that they didn’t just get married. They were part of a family, also. This family of theirs were their best friends in the world and both men were glad of that. 

The entire wedding had started out as the big plan and they ended up planning big instead. They were lucky to have friends and family. 

Jim finally started yawning about 2:10 a.m. and everyone took the hint and left. Megan had went to bed after four of those drinks at about 10:30. 

“So are we going to the Social Security office Monday and telling them we’re changing our names somewhat?” Blair wondered. 

“Yup, Mr. Blair Ellison Sandburg, we are.”

“I love the sounds of that, Mr. James Sandburg Ellison.”

“We’ll go first thing Monday morning after I drop off my retirement form to the Commissioner. It’s going to be a busy day because then we have to come home and pack for a ten day trip to Costa Rica. We leave on Tuesday evening and will fly all night long and get to Costa Rica first thing Wednesday morning. Thank God we’re in first class. At least we’ll be able to lean our seat back and sleep for the duration of the flight. Is it just me, or was this the most perfect day you’ve ever had?”

“Oh Jim, this was the most perfect day we’ve ever had. I wish I wouldn’t have had so many drinks though. I’m really tired and I know we promised each other a night of love-making after the wedding. After all we waited for this night. And I might have to bow out. I’m really tired, babe. Do you think we can wait until morning?”

“It sounds perfect to me. I’ll wake you up the way you like to be in the morning.”

“I love you so much, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Now, let’s go to sleep.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
